Snow white queen
by Believe in dreams not reality
Summary: Short stories focused on songs different songs.  Very depressing.
1. Snow white queen

**The italic is the lyrics to the song Snow white queen by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Bleach.  
>Criticism would be appreciated considering I'm writing this on no sleep<strong>

* * *

><p><em>stoplight lock the door<br>don't look back  
>undress in the dark<br>and hide from you  
>all of you<em>

'I stood in the middle of my room getting my blood stained kimono off and hiding, from the one who did this to me how could I face him again after what he did to me? How could he do this to me..?' Rukia thought to herself as she put on a new kimono.  
>There is a knock on the door, a soft one alerting Rukia that someone was at the door 'Brother must have seen me come in, he must be worried' Rukia finishes tying her kimono and opens her bedroom door. Byakuya stands there with a slightly worried expression "Where have you been Rukia? Its not like you to stay out this late." Rukia trembles a little bit, he notices "Is everything alright, Rukia?" She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She tries again. "I'm sorry Brother it won't happen again" She avoids his question which raises some alarm, its not like her to do that.<p>

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
>I can't believe you'd ask these things of me<br>you don't know me_

'His words are still in my head. I can't take this feeling, like I'm constantly being watched by him everywhere I go. I wish I could tell Byakuya but what if he doesn't believe me? What if he tells me I'm a liar? This was all my fault. I shouldn't have been out so late, I shouldn't have trusted him.' Rukia stares at the ceiling in her room in the darkness. She tightens her grip on her pillow she is holding. One tear runs down her cheek.

_You belong to me  
>my snow white queen<br>there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
>soon I know you'll see<br>you're just like me  
>don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you<em>

''He said I belong to him I'm his no one's but his, he cornered me and held me down so I couldn't run away" Rukia cries as she tells her brother what happened that night. He is stoic as he listens. When Rukia is done he sits there for a moment, gets up and puts his arms around Rukia "I'm sorry, Rukia, I was supposed to protect you"  
>He sends her off to bed while he thinks of a way to get rid of that monster without Rukia being victimized all over again.<p>

_Wake up in a dream  
>frozen fear<br>all your hands on me  
>I can't scream<em>

Rukia has been having the same dream. About him and what he did to her.  
>She wakes up in a cold sweat, runs to her Brothers room where she usually finds him sitting with him door open sitting and looking at the stars. She gets in his bed and falls asleep and wakes to her brother in the same spot.<p>

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
>I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep<em>

Rukia is being stalked by him, that man. He has the nerve to follow her even when shes with Byakuya. Rukia can't get away from him, she knows he wants to try again, to hurt her again, rape her.  
>Byakuya forbids her to leave the compound.<p>

_I can't save your life  
>though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting<br>I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides_

"You may think that I'm the one for you but you don't do this to the one you love, not even a friend." Rukia is speaking to the wind but she felt like she needed to get her thought out "Please, please stop trying to hurt me more" She put her head in her hands and cried silent tears.

* * *

><p>Finally got around to rewriting this. So much better.<br>Please review.


	2. I must be dreaming

**This is another side of Snow white queen  
><strong>

**disclaimer:I don't own bleach or the song**

* * *

><p><em>How can I pretend that I don't see<br>What you hide so carelessly?  
>I saw her bleed<br>You heard me breathe  
>And I froze inside myself<br>And turned away  
>I must be dreaming<br>_

"I saw what you did to her, I passed by when you had her held down. Why? Why did you do this? You know you're meant for me not her. You Broke her. She was my best friend and you forced yourself on her. How could you? I can never trust you again. GET OUT!" Orihime pushed him out her door, she couldn't stand to look at him any longer. He disgusted her.  
><em><br>We all die  
>That does not begin to justify you<em>

"I know they're going to execute you. You're going to die but that isn't going to fix things now is it?" Orihime turned and looked at him "They know you did it. Its only a matter of time before they come for you" Orihime let out a small laugh.  
>Orihime got up and left him there at the coffee shop they were sitting in. She didn't look back.<p>

_It's not what it seems  
>Not what you think<br>No I must be dreaming  
>It's only in my mind<br>Not in real life  
>No I must be dreaming<em>

A few days later they did come for him just like Orihime said they would. She didn't say goodbye. She didn't cry when he was executed. She was numb. She hated Rukia for taking her love away from her. What was so special about her? Was she thinner? Prettier? That night was the first night Orihime shoved her fingers down her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and leave criticism <strong>


	3. Beauty through broken glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot  
>Please give some criticism<br>**

* * *

><p>Glass hailed from the sky tonight<em><br>I couldn't hide to save my life.  
>Standing drenched from open wounds.<br>You took my hand, and pulled me through._

I broke all the window and mirrors in the manor. She was gone. She was the love of my life but she still left me. I gave up everything for her.  
>She still left me. Being with her made me happy but now I feel lifeless. Empty.<p>

I closed my eyes and let the pain sink in, my warm blood running down my body. When I opened my eyes you were there just staring at me and I stared at you "Am I dead, hisana?" You held out your hand for mine, I took it without hesitation you pulled me toward you and embraced me then you took me out of this broken room.

_I want to give you everything  
>Ill give you my all because you gave me<br>You gave me your lips  
>A gentle kiss<br>The medicine to cure my pain_

I always wanted to give you everything you wanted but before I could you died and I died inside. You were perfection in my eyes. You were beautiful, loving, kind, and selfless. You just wanted to find your sister. You needed her back. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to help you.  
>You bandaged me up you gave me a kiss on the forehead and said goodbye and you told me ''You have so much to live for Byakuya, you will find someone else to love, some day but promise me you will always keep me in your heart'' I laughed at the thought of loving someone else but, still I promised her anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism would be loved <strong>


End file.
